Your so cold!
by Itasasu98
Summary: Random story I came up with after I read Retrace 65. (Warning: May have spoliers for Retrace 65) Rated T for violence and blood.


**Your so cold!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Warning: continues spoilers for retrace 65**

Gilbert's head hurt, a lot. It felt like it was going to explode. "Ahhhh!" Gilbert screamed. Vincent tried to snap him out of it.

"Gilbert! Snap out of it! Come on!" Vincent's screams where in vain. Gilbert couldn't stop the flashes of memory's that he was slowly getting back. He wanted to remember. He need to remember. Gilbert stopped screaming and fell limp. Vincent held him close.

_Gilbert looked around to see he was in Sablier. 'How did I get here?' Gilbert wondered. He then saw a very much younger version of himself run by crying. He got up and chased after himself. It felt kinda weird to follow himself. He quickly push aside all thoughts. He had to focus on where he and younger him was going. He saw younger him run up to a room. He followed and was shocked at what he seen. Jack and Glen where fighting. _

"_Master!" little Gilbert said. He was crying. You could see the tears in the little boys honey eyes._

"_Stay back, Gilbert!" Glen said, worrying for the child's safety. After all they where in the presence of a mad man. Jack was on edge and could do anything, at anytime. Glen didn't want his little servant and what was like a little brother to him to get hurt. Especially not by a sick, twisted, mad man; who he thought was his best friend. Then glen saw blood and Gilbert fell to the floor. "Gilbert!" Glen yelled. He felt compelled to run to the wounded child but chose not to since Jack was standing over little Gilbert. Blade in hand and ready to take the innocents life. _

"_My, my, Glen. Your servant sure fell with easy." Jack said, grinning. Earning a good, hard glare from Glen. "Now Glen, why don't you put down your sword? That way I don't have to kill poor, sweet, defenseless, Gilbert." Jack said, pulling Gilbert up by his hair. _

"_Master! Jack! Why?!" Gilbert asked, crying from the pain and 'cause he was hurt Jack had done this to him._

"_Because little Gilbert. I want something, and I'm afraid your master won't let me have it. So he has to die, and if you oppose me so will you!" Jack said, he was grinning like the Cheshire Cat. It was creeping Gilbert out. He had never seen Jack like this before. Glen dropped his sword._

"_You win, Jack." Glen said. Jack smiled at him. "Just don't hurt, Gilbert or Vincent." Glen asked. The older Gilbert couldn't believe his eyes. Had he really witnessed this? He knew he had. Now he knew why Vincent didn't want him to see his past. Jack put 'little Gilbert' down. Gilbert started to run to the door to escape. _

"_Wait, Gilbert come here." Jack said, beckoning the boy closer. Gilbert looked into Jacks emerald eyes. It felt like he was under a spell. He slowly walked to Jack. Jack pulled him into a hug. Jack's hug hurt because of Gilbert's wounds."You're a good boy, Gilbert." Jack said, running his fingers though the boys tresses. Gilbert was always very vulnerable when someone touched his lushes locks. He liked it when people tugged on them too. It always sent him into a bliss filled contentment. Jack looked into his eyes. "I need you to do something for me. If you do I will spare you and Vincent." Jack said, smiling the same sweet smile Gilbert loved. _

"_What is it?" Gilbert asked, his voice still quivering from earlier. _

"_I need you to take this sword and kill Glen." Jack said, handing Gilbert his sword. Gilbert looked at him with fearful eyes. Jack nodded his head. Gilbert walked over to Glen. He had tears in his little golden pools. Glen lowered his head._

"_Do it, Gilbert. For you and your brother." Glen said. Gilbert closed his eyes and swung the sword. He felt warmth hit his face and hear something hit the floor. He then heard Jack clapping. _

"_Good boy, Gilbert." Jack said, kissing Gilbert on the cheek. He set Gilbert in the corner of the room. "Stay here, Gilbert and when I come back I'll take you and Vincent somewhere safe." Jack said, leaving the room. The bigger Gilbert couldn't believe it. He killed his own master. All for this mad man who was also a treader and the reason for the tragedy of Sablier. He seen soon after Vincent came and took him away. _

Gilbert opened his eyes to see Vincent. "Vincent?" Gilbert said, sitting up.

"So, I'm guessing you have your memory's back." Vincent said. Gilbert nodded his head.

"Sorry you had to see that." Vincent said. Gilbert stood up.

"It's fine. Now I have to go help Oz." Gilbert said, walking off.

"Even after you know the truth?" Vincent said.

"Yes. 'Cause he is still my master, and I still care for him." Gilbert said, leaving Vincent all alone.

**Thanks for reading!**

**I hope you guys liked it!**

**I read the chapter of the manga and was not happy with Jack after I seen him try to kill an innocent child. So that is where this story come from. **

**I don't think this was a very good story, but its what I have for you guys today.**


End file.
